


One on One

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Jack's been wondering if Lisa might come visit him in prison or not. But he waits.[oneshot for now]





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to DreamWorks and Wes Craven. I own nothing.
> 
> (Originally posted on FF.net.)

Fuck. It hurts.

Blown down by her father and lying flat in a pile of rubble and broken glass, he's bleeding out, utterly helpless.

Lisa's eyes flutter in surprise and obvious relief as she looks to her father, then back down at him. Does she pity him?

He's the one who gulps in air, glances aside. He can't stand losing, and well, definitely not like this. This whole outcome was, in simple three words: humiliating and infuriating.

_We'll talk again. I never lie. We'll talk again. We'll talk again. We'll talk again._

In an endless loop, his own words ring in his ears, echoing beneath the impending red sirens.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

He spends a long time in medical ward healing from his injuries, and he's unable to talk much without getting a flaming sore throat.

Besides that, his room is guarded by security uniforms at all times so that he can't get out and no one _else_ can get in.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jackson's not too sure if Lisa will even spare him one glimpse (or any sort of gesture aimed in his general direction) during the first trial hearing.

 

She does.

 

In truth, when she’s only willing to speak in a short range of _yes_ or _no_ answers as she sits there up on the witness stand, her familiar stubborn gaze has hardly left his face since the moment the officers on duty had guided him into courtroom, bound by handcuffs.

It's wrong, maybe, but today he's honestly quite flattered by that. Deep down. In a sick state of mind, he's actually proud of her.  

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

These days, Jackson is still wondering if Lisa will possibly come visit him behind bars.

Not that he’s praying for it. But, if he can guess, she’ll stop by in order to gain a final sense of closure, a taste victory of some sort.

He can't _really_ think of any other real motive she’d have to seek him out again now that everything's said and done (or _not_ done).

Though every week, he still waits. Waits for something he can't quite explain. It’s just there, this strange gut-feeling. A hunch. He waits for another chapter to begin.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Sometimes, he will lounge back in the small wreck room of the prison, tucked away in his preferred corner, coolly minding his own business and idly watching the one-channel-option television the cell guards might leave on overnight.

It's typically just boring news reports, baseball highlights, or weather predictions. However, this morning, there's a story that snags his most sincere interest.

Jackson immediately lifts in head from the wall and refocuses his eyes and ears towards the screen. The alert is about a local woman... Katie, Kathryn Janette or whatever. She has been driven to the hospital after being (violently) sexually assaulted. Her hooded attacker has even left a bloody gash just below her collarbone with the knife he had used against her the whole time. Her rapist has not been located or fully identified thus far, but according to the police, it's not the first incident. Upon further investigation within the department, there has been a small number of private old files that share paralleling details to Katie's. The scar, red or auburn hair, Caucasian females walking out alone, in their twenties. There's been at least four other young women in total who have once come forward. All of them have been recognized by physicians due to the noticeable marks sliced into their chests. Therefore, it's been concluded that this is a _branding_ behavior, that it's a sign that it may become something much more serious for women living in the tristate area to be aware of, that he's a _serial_ case.

"That's rather interesting." Jack sighs to himself, his thoughts drifting back to Lisa, to the Red Eye flight, to his obsession about her past, to her confession, to what happened to her in the parking lot.

Despite everything, he's rooting for the public now. Hopefully the man will be caught red-handed and one day, yes, land in here amongst these fellow assessed criminals and psychopaths. Then, that way, Jackson could meet him.

They should have a chat... one on one.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left it open-ended like this. I do have my own interpretation of Jack's character, sure, but here it's up to (you) the reader to decide as to why he'd ever want to meet Lisa's other "demon" from the past.


End file.
